Traditional multimedia devices that combine imagery, video, audio and interactivity are very useful in environments such as general education and any environment in which the combination of images and audio can be used effectively. Computing devices, such as PCs, PDAs and high-end mobile phones are examples of devices that serve this educational purpose. However, these devices are expensive and, thus, out of reach for many economically challenged communities around the world who may benefit greatly from such a device.
“Talking paper” is the term used for combinations of image, audio and interactivity that involve printed, hand-illustrated or any other static image content with electronically generated audio content. The use of a talking paper device is one method for making these interactive multimedia devices more affordable. Although a number of talking paper products currently exist, such as the electronic greeting card or the electronic talking book, the tools used to create content for these products are meant for teams of specially trained experts. However, a need exists for a range of unified software authoring tools which provides for a method to create a talking paper application that is easier and more cost effective.